Cinco passos para o medo
by Faniicat
Summary: O mundo dele era frio, assim como ele era, mas a verdade é que por um longo tempo, foi ele quem tornou o mundo dela quente o suficiente para que ela ainda quisesse viver nele. Oneshot


**Cinco passos para o medo**

Por: Faniicat

-

"_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore,_

_I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore_

_When do you think it will all become clear?_

'_Cause I'm being taken over by the fear."_

-

O mundo dele era frio, assim como ele era, mas a verdade é que por um longo tempo, foi ele quem tornou o mundo dela quente o suficiente para que ela ainda quisesse viver nele.

**X**

Na primeira vez que o viu, Kagome teve medo dele, do que ele era capaz e do brilho no fundo de seus olhos que a dizia que ele não tinha nada a perder, ele não tinha qualquer limite.

Naquele primeiro dia seu coração bateu mais rápido, pois ele era algo desconhecido e instigante, uma ameaça iminente, e seu coração doeu ao vê-lo atacar quem lhe era mais precioso, sua única segurança naquele mundo desconhecido e bestial.

Não podia negar que ele era imponente, tinha um ar elegante e majestoso – algo que ela nunca poderia esperar em uma era repleta de _animais selvagens_, como ela pensava. Não podia negar que havia algo de sensual nos movimentos práticos, abruptos e precisos, naquela aura letal que flutuava ao seu redor.

Não, ela não poderia negar.

Mas Kagome teve medo.

**X**

Demorou certo tempo até que Kagome o visse outra vez. Estava mais preparada, mais familiarizada com os youkais poderosos que vagueavam pelas florestas, ele não se parecia mais tanto com as criaturas míticas com as quais Kagome o comparara naquela primeira vez (vê-lo em sua forma mais animalesca havia contribuído para que ela tivesse aquela visão).

Desta vez, Kagome encarou-o nos olhos, independente de quão frios aqueles olhos dourados fossem e de como aquele olhar que o grande lorde das terras do Oeste lhe mandava era desprezível. Kagome sustentou aqueles olhos com toda a determinação que tinha e foi a única a perceber o sorriso zombeteiro que despontou, quase invisível, no canto de seus lábios finos.

Mas ela percebeu.

Os pelos finos do braço da garota se eriçaram ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio cruzou sua coluna, só então Kagome desviou o olhar do dele, pousando-o sobre Inuyasha, em guarda à sua frente, pronto para defendê-la e seu coração se apertou. Não sabia o que eram aquelas faíscas entre seus olhos e os olhos do irmão mais velho – quando a morena obviamente pertencia ao mais novo.

Mas Kagome teve medo.

**X**

Durante algum tempo, pareceu que aqueles olhares e sensações que Kagome tivera ao encontrar Sesshoumaru foram puro fruto de sua imaginação, já que todas as vezes em que se viram durante este período, o lorde agira como se ela não existisse, referindo-se ocasionalmente a ela como 'a humana fraca de seu irmão'. A garota não sabia se devia sentir alívio por isto ou se podia se render à frustração. Ela olhou Inuyasha, consciente de todo o amor que começava a sentir por ele, não sabendo a razão de se sentir frustrada.

Kagome se perguntou por quê.

Não houve resposta, tudo que ela podia ouvir era um ensurdecedor silêncio. Esmagador. Como um eterno vazio à sua espera. Talvez fosse melhor do que aquela confusão que Kagome estava procurando, ela não sabia, honestamente.

Mas Kagome teve medo.

**X**

Então as sucessivas noites de abandono começaram.

Inuyasha partia em busca da outra e Kagome o observava ir, quase podendo contar os estilhaços nos quais se convertia cada vez mais. Crack. Crack. _Crack_.

Aos poucos, sua luminosidade se esvaía, se perdia nas noites em que o hanyou sumia atrás da mulher que ele devia amar, que ele prometera proteger, deixando-a ao relento. Kagome o via ir e voltar e, lá no fundo, ela sabia. Ele não se importava de verdade.

Porque para Inuyasha, ela sempre estaria ali, esperando que ele voltasse e a reconstruísse outra vez, mas nunca como era originalmente. Kagome aos poucos se tornava um espectro, morrendo dentro de si mesma e, em alguns momentos, se pegou imaginando se era assim que Kikyou se sentia não estando mais viva, mas ainda agarrada a um corpo.

Nunca conseguia dormir quando ele ia atrás dela. Nunca.

As imagens dos dois juntos, mais que isso, _unidos_, ao pé da árvore sagrada sempre voltava a sua mente para assombrá-la e manter o sono distante.

Foi numa dessas noites que ele apareceu. E não foi difícil perceber que ele não havia vindo atrás do meio-irmão, ele havia vindo por ela.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu a nenhuma das suas perguntas, apenas sentou-se entre as raízes de uma das enormes árvores que os rodeavam, encarando-a em silêncio, como se, como ela, pudesse contar os pedacinhos nos quais Kagome estava se quebrando.

Ela queria poder se livrar desse olhar, que a fazia querer gritar, querer... Querer ser algo que ela nunca havia sido, mas não sabia como. Sesshoumaru esteve ali por ela, vigilante, atento e, a seu modo, confortante. E naquela noite, Kagome não se sentiu tão sozinha. Não havia um silêncio esmagador a pressioná-la em direção ao vazio, havia o ruído do vento sobre as plantas, a respiração baixa e constante do homem ao seu lado e seu próprio coração batendo.

Não demorou até que Kagome conseguisse dormir e, dentro de si, sabia que era porque Sesshoumaru estava ali, ainda que Inuyasha a houvesse deixado para trás. Naqueles segundos em que mergulhava no sono, Kagome não viu o casal abraçado perto da árvore sagrada e agradeceu por isso.

Mas Kagome teve medo.

**X**

Noites como aquela se tornaram freqüentes, Sesshoumaru sempre aparecia pouco após Inuyasha partir e todos se recolherem, dirigindo olhares caridosos à Kagome.

Ele não lhe dirigia nenhum olhar caridoso.

E Kagome quase queria agradecer por isso, por ele não sentir pena dela. Podia senti-lo analisando-a, criticando-a, esquadrinhando-a sem dizer uma única palavra. Sesshoumaru nunca falava, embora com o tempo, ela tivesse começado a se soltar e falar com ele. Sua resposta eram os sopros do vento e as suaves mudanças em suas expressões e a morena aprendeu a lê-las eficazmente, sempre entendendo aquilo que Sesshoumaru não dizia.

Ele a fazia esquecer por algumas horas que Inuyasha não estava ali com ela por simplesmente preferir ir estar com Kikyou, a fazia esquecer das brigas e de todas as feridas abertas e sangrando em seu coração. Sesshoumaru podia ver o quanto o idiota do irmão estava ferindo-a, constantemente, mas ele não diria nada, não ainda.

Kagome quase podia sentir o que Sesshoumaru queria dizer e não dizia.

E Kagome teve medo.

**X**

Numa dessas noites em especial, a garota desejou fervorosamente que Sesshoumaru não aparecesse. Que ele não viesse e não a visse com as bochechas marcadas por lágrimas quentes e salgadas, ela se sentia no limite. Se Inuyasha a quebrasse mais um pouco, talvez ela nunca mais pudesse ficar em pé.

Havia um sabor amargo, rançoso, um gosto azedo dentro de sua boca, um gosto de decepção e traição. Afinal, ele havia prometido coisas a ela também, certo? Porque nunca poderia cumpri-las quando Kikyou se interpunha entre eles? Porque ela nunca seria boa o suficiente para que ele a amasse totalmente, sendo que era ela quem o curava, quem o tratava com amor, quem queria que ele vivesse, ao invés de ser arrastado para o inferno?

Não entendia o porquê.

Kagome enterrou o rosto entre os joelhos e não fez questão de mudar de posição quando sentiu Sesshoumaru chegar. Ele viera, afinal.

No entanto, se surpreendeu ao sentir o toque dele sobre suas mãos, muito mais quente do que poderia ter imaginado de Sesshoumaru, quando ele a ergueu com facilidade até que estivesse em pé, próxima ao corpo dele. Sesshoumaru a fez sentir como se fosse um filhote, frágil e pequeno em comparação com ele, mas mais uma vez, ergueu os olhos e sustentou seu olhar com toda a determinação que tinha.

E lá estava aquele pequeno sorriso de novo, desenhando-se naquele rosto que se tornara familiar para ela.

Sesshoumaru abaixou seu rosto, ajustando o rosto de Kagome com as mãos e tomou-lhe a boca em um gesto inesperado. Seu beijo era áspero, forte, mas quente, muito quente. Kagome não entendeu porque não quis lutar, não havia nada dentro dela dizendo-a para resistir, sair de perto do corpo daquele homem, ela descobriu em si mesma a mulher que rodeou o corpo de Sesshoumaru trazendo-o mais para perto, querendo desesperadamente um pouco do que ele lhe oferecia.

"Porque você não vai embora?"

"Porque eu não posso." Mal acreditou quando ouviu sua voz, de tão sussurrante e sem força que estava, Kagome acreditou que nem chegaria a ouvi-la.

"Se o imbecil do Inuyasha pode ir embora e te deixar aqui sozinha, noite após noite, cada vez mais corrompida, porque você não pode ir?"

A pergunta abalou sua estrutura, justamente por ser a mesma coisa que Kagome sempre se perguntava. Mesmo assim, havia uma voz dentro de si que sempre respondia essa pergunta com uma força veemente e irrefutável, e ela continuava ali.

"Porque eu o amo."

"Eu sei."

Kagome sentiu Sesshoumaru soltá-la e voltar a seu lugar, sentado ao pé da grande árvore mais próxima, apenas observando-a sem emitir som algum e, naquela noite, não conseguiu dormir. Quando o sol se aproximou do horizonte, Sesshoumaru se levantou para partir e ela podia ler nos olhos dele, que era sua última chance de partir, se assim quisesse.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes e apenas Sesshoumaru reparou quando Inuyasha chegou ao acampamento.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, limitando-se a mandar um olhar cortante ao irmão e então encarou Kagome pela última vez antes de sair dali tão rápido que era como se nunca tivesse estado presente.

Inuyasha permaneceu confuso, olhando a garota em busca de respostas enquanto Kagome observava o lugar onde Sesshoumaru estava, tentando se convencer de que havia feito a coisa certa, que pertencia aquele lugar e não poderia fugir de seu próprio destino.

Mas Kagome teve medo.

**X**

Enquanto estava sentada em um dos galhos daquela árvore, aninhada ao peito de Inuyasha, Kagome tentava se repreender por se sentir tão mais livre e completa agora que Kikyou finalmente havia ido de vez.

Sabia que era errado condenar uma mulher morta, sendo que ambas, de alguma forma, faziam parte da mesma essência, mas a morena às vezes não conseguia se impedir. Suspirou fechando os olhos, aproveitando a paz que sentia ao ouvir o coração de Inuyasha bater na mesma cadência que o seu.

Ao abrir os olhos outra vez, foi capaz de reconhecer Sesshoumaru, não tão longe de onde eles estavam, fitando-a e podia jurar que ele carregava mais uma vez aquele sorrisinho zombeteiro. Kagome sorriu também, sabendo que ele podia vê-la com clareza.

"O que ele quer aqui?" Inuyasha perguntou, contrafeito com a presença do irmão mais velho.

"Dizer adeus, eu acho." Ela respondeu, acomodando-se melhor entre os dois braços que a impediam de cair do galho, sentindo como se aqueles dois braços fossem capazes de protegê-la de qualquer mal do mundo – e eles provavelmente _eram_.

Voltou seu olhar para Sesshoumaru, sumindo dali de novo, seguido de uma Rin já não mais tão criança, sabendo que um dia ela cresceria e seria para ele o que ela era para Inuyasha.

E, finalmente, não teve mais medo.

**FIM**


End file.
